Milestones
by Kimmer86
Summary: A series of one shots of the biggest events in the relationship of Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan.
1. Chapter 1

Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's note: This will be a series of one shots of the biggest events in the relationship of Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan.

**Three Little Words**

"Lex." Mark Sloan slightly nudged his sleeping girlfriend. "Lex." He repeated, and softly shook her again.

"Mmm…" Lexie Grey slowly stirred. "What time is it?"

"7:45."

"I don't have rounds till 9."

"But I made you breakfast and I have to leave in ten minutes."

Lexie's eyes flew open and she sat up. "You made me breakfast?"

"I talked to the kitchen staff this morning and they let me use the kitchen to make you breakfast."

He put the breakfast tray over her lap. "Oh Mark you're so sweet." Lexie smiled at the single red rose that laid on the tray. She looked over the plate of food he had made for her. Hash browns, bacon, and…She winced slightly. Eggs.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked her, noticing her expression change.

"No nothing is wrong." Lexie lied.

"Everything looks good right?"

"Everything looks amazing." Lexie took a bite of hash brown. "Wow…This actually really is good." She took another bite, and the a bite of bacon.

"What about the eggs?"

"Right. The eggs." Lexie took a bite. She sighed. How in the hours upon hours they spent talking did the fact she was allergic to eggs never come up? She looked at the clock, estimating how much time she had to get to the hospital before the allergic reaction she knew was coming got too bad.

"How are they?" Mark asked. He obviously nervous about what she thought of them.

"They are delicious. Thank you."

"Well I got to get to the hospital." He kissed her on the lips. "See you there at nine."

"Uh huh." Lexie answered. Of course he was leaving after she finished the eggs.

As soon as Mark left Lexie scrambled to get ready. She knew she had to get the shot of epinephrine soon. She already feel her throat closing up and her tongue swelling…

~~*~~

Lexie arrived at the Seattle Grace a half an hour later. She prayed she would not run into Mark until after she got her shot of epinephrine and her hives at least started disappear. She took fast steps and did not notice the Chief and George walking in her direction. She bumped directly into the Chief. "Shorry." Lexie cursed silently. Damn swollen tongue.

"Dr. Grey what hell happened to you?" The Chief asked.

"I need epi—" Lexie felt her throat close up even more. She closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. She was going to pass out.

"She's having an allergic reaction. I'm getting her a shot of epinephrine." George jogged off to get the drug.

"Dr. Grey what are you allergic to?"

"Eggs…" Lexie managed to get out. The room started to spin, she heard the Chief say something else, but his voice seem far away and distorted.

"Dr. Grey are you going to p—" Before Richard could react Lexie went down, hitting her head on the way…

~~*~~

"Dr. Sloan." George O'Malley jogged up the plastic surgeon.

"What do you want O'Malley?" Mark sounded annoyed.

"The Chief sent me. Lexie passed out and hit her head. She needs a few stitches on her forehead. And since you are her boyfriend and are really go at stitching up faces with out leaving a scar…"

"Wait—Lexie passed out? What the Hell happened?"

"She had a really bad allergic reaction to eggs. She's okay. She's waiting to you to stitch her up."

"She had an allergic reaction to eggs?"

"Yeah, that what happens when people are allergic to things."

"What room is she in?"

~~*~~

Mark walked in to the room. Lexie was sitting on the hospital bed. "You're allergic to eggs?"

"Yesh." Lexie sighed. "Shorry, my tongue is shtill shwollen."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mark asked as he began to clean the small cut on her forehead.

"I didn't want you to feel bad." Lexie admitted. "You went through all that trouble…"

"That's just stupid." He began to work on the cut. "I had to learn that you are allergic to eggs from O'Malley of people Lex. O'Malley! And I didn't want to poison my girlfriend." He placed a small white bandage over her closed cut. "You should have told me."

"You were so excited this morning…" She paused noticing she was able to talk a lot better now. "I just didn't want to make you feel bad."

"You didn't want to make me feel bad, so instead you ate your poison, had a horrible reaction and passed out in front of the chief."

Lexie nodded and shrugged slightly, "I thought if I told you I'd hurt your feelings."

Mark broke out into a huge smile. "So you poised yourself because you thought it would hurt my feelings?" Lexie nodded. "Do you have any idea how amazing your are?" And before Mark could stop himself he said it, "I love you."

Lexie's jaw dropped open. "You…You what?"

"I love you." Mark repeated. "You are amazing and I love you."

"But I'm all red and blotchy…" Lexie told him, the significance of what he just told her still sinking in.

"I don't care. I still love you." Mark laughed.

Lexie smiled. "I love you to." She took his hand and squeezed it. "I so want to kiss you right now. But I'm covered in hives so I couldn't imagine that you would want to kiss me. Not that I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to kiss red blotchy me either—"

"Lexie…" Mark held a finger to her lips. "Shut up." He pulled his finger away and then pulled her into a long passionate kiss. "I love you Lexie Grey." He said again when he pulled way.

"I love you to Mark Sloan."

"Now…" He laid her down on the hospital bed. "You need to get some rest…" He paused, "And I'm going to hold you and stroke your hair."

Lexie smiled. "Okay."

TBC…? Please send feedback. And what event do you think should happen next, their first big fight, or moving in together?


	2. The Best Thing About a Fight

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own a thing.

Authors Note: So sorry this too so long! I hope you all like it.

The Best Thing about a Fight (Is the Making up.)

Lexie Grey stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

At that same moment Meredith and Derek walked down the stairs. Meredith frowned. "Hey Lex. Everything okay?"

"Uughh!" Lexie grunted as she walked angrily to the kitchen.

"Oh-oh…" Meredith and Derek quickly followed Lexie into the kitchen just in time to see her digging through the freezer and pulling out a pint of double chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. "Lexie, what happened?" Meredith asked. She sighed slightly; silently praying she could be the big sister Lexie obviously needed right now.

Lexie shoveled a bit of ice cream in her mouth. "Boys are stupid." Was all she said.

Derek frowned. "You guys didn't break up."

"No." Tears escaped her eyes. "We just got into a really big fight…"

"Derek get of here." Meredith demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because you are a man. You are not helping the situation. Maybe call you idiot friend and see what he did to make my sister cry." Meredith herself was surprised at her own words.

Derek nodded. "I'll go talk to him." He turned to grabbed his keys and smiled at the fact Meredith was finally embracing being a big sister.

After Derek left Meredith sat down next to Lexie. "Mind if I grab a spoon?" Lexie shook her head. "Thanks." Meredith took a bit of ice cream. "So what did the idiot do?"

Lexie sighed, whipping a way a few tears. "It is nothing that he really did…We finally had the talk about past relationships and…"

"You found out he has slept with half of Seattle and New York? You really didn't know that already?"

"No I knew that going in. He's mad at me."

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Are you a secret slut?"

Lexie could not help but laugh. "No…Let me explain I've been with 6 guys…Well seven…" She sighed. "It's kind of six kind of seven."

"What?"

"Long story. For arguments sake I'm saying it six because kind of seven was never even close to a relationship. So out of these six guys Mark and Alex are two of them…"

"I still don't get why he's mad…Is he mad you slept with Alex?"

"No…He's mad that I've been proposed to before…"

"Proposed to? So not even engaged? Some guy just asked you to marry him and you said no?"

"Yeah, but it was actually more then once…" Lexie admitted.

"You have gotten to guys to propose to you?" Meredith asked.

"Um yeah…Plus one more." Lexie confessed quietly.

"What? You're actually telling me three different men have proposed to you and you said no to all of them?"

"Oh, sure. Take his side!"

"I'm not taking sides…Just my God Lexie you are 24 and you could have been married three times already."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "You are really sounding like Mark right now…"

~~*~~

Derek took the barstool next to Mark. "So what happened?"

Mark shrugged. "We got into a fight." He took a drink of his beer.

"You know Lexie is at the house crying into a pint of ice cream."

"She's crying?" Mark sighed. "I don't want her to cry."

"What was the fight about?" Derek asked as he waved to Joe to get him a beer and Mark a second one.

"Found out that she had been proposed to three times."

Derek's eyes widened, "By three different guys?"

"Yep." Mark took another swig of beer.

"But she said no."

"Yep."

"So why are you so mad? She said no. Obviously she was not in love with them enough to marry them."

"Or just too damn picky."

Derek furred his eyebrows. "Were you planning on proposing? Is that why you are do mad?"

"No…Yes…I mean…I don't know…I thought maybe…Someday…I would want to think about proposing." Mark admitted.

Derek stood up, "Come on you got to make this right."

~~*~~

"I just don't get it. I'm not mad at him for sleeping with over half the nursing staff. I have been in four serious relationships. I've only had one fling…I just don't get why he is so mad…" Lexie was in near tears again.

"I think I know…" Meredith paused to explain. "Out of all the women Mark has slept with…He never loved any of them, the only really serious relationship he has been in other then you was Addison. And she hurt him…I think he feels though he has slept with countless women it compares nothing to your four serious relationships, three of which could have resulted in marriage."

"That's probably true…But he didn't have to be a jerk about it!"

Lexie and Meredith looked up at the sound of the door opening. Mark and Derek cautiously walked into the kitchen. Meredith stood up, "We'll leave you two alone."

Derek gave Lexie a small smile before leaving the room with Meredith.

"You've been crying." Mark said simply when he saw her tear stained cheeks and her red puffy eyes. He sat down next to her. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Well you did." Lexie crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Why did you get so mad?"

"Because three men proposed to you. You said no three times…What does a guy have to do to get a yes from you?"

"I didn't love them enough to marry them. If I knew that the marriage would fail why would I say yes?" She buried her head in hands. "It's not like you were planning to propose…" Her head suddenly shot up. "Were you?"

"No…I mean. Yes…Maybe…Someday…I thought I might…" Mark sighed. "But if I know you are going to say no I'm not going to bother."

"Damn it Mark! Don't you realize if I had said yes to any of those guys there would be no us? I would be Dr. Lexie Samson, or Dr. Lexie Wilkinson, or Dr. Alexandra Mexie." She took his hand in hers. "I wouldn't be your Little Grey."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "You could have been Dr. Lexie Mexie?"

"I said no to all those guys because I was waiting for you." She kissed him. "For the record if you do ever decide to ask me to marry you I will say yes. I love you Mark Sloan."

Mark kissed her back. "I love you to Lexie Grey." He paused. "But really three guys proposed to you?"

Lexie shrugged. "What can I say? I make men commit."

Mark took her hand in his. "I have a question for you…"

"Ask away."

"Will you…Lexie Grey, do me the honor of…Moving in with me?"

Lexie broke into the biggest smile of her life. "Mark Sloan, yes. Yes I would love to move in with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You don't mean into the hotel do you."

Mark laughed. "No…I'm going to buy us a house. I want the best for my possible future fiancé." He stood up. "Want to start packing?"

"We haven't found a place yet."

Mark smirked. "We can start by packing up the clothes we are wearing right now…"


End file.
